The vampyre's obsession
by scorpion moon goddess
Summary: Draco has come into his inheritance as a vampyre. His mate turns out to be Harry Potter. What's he suppose to do? A Malfoy always gets what he wants and what he wants is Harry Potter.
1. Default Chapter

I do not own 'Harry Potter'. I would be doing naughty things in the closet with most of the characters. Therefore it would never get published.

This is going to be a trail run. I've got the idea of the whole story in my head. I just have the hard task of getting it on paper. I want to continue this story; I just couldn't wait to post it. I hope I'm allowed to because I'm putting this up without my beta. She's such a slave driver, I originally had two betas but SOMEONE didn't like the way it was going.

Tidbits from writer-This is slash! I have no problem with this. Flames will be used to energize writing and my magical power.

Authors crazy signals- -thoughts- /mind communicating/ Italics means someone is dreaming or the setting -------------- is scene change

Oh and chocolate covered boys from Harry potter motivate me. As do certain movie stars, Inuyasha characters, and strawberries.

Thanks go to my beta, who will hopefully still be willing to beta this. I love you Amergin/romulus5; she really is a good slave driver.

On with the story.This is slash, yaio, M on M.

* * *

Draco found a compartment in the back of the train. He wanted to stay away form people because all the blood was making him hungry and until he had his mate the blood lust would not be sated. Draco couldn't wait to get his mate, he knew who it was, and couldn't wait to spoil his new pet. Yes, Harry Potter would make a great addition to his collection. Of course he would treat Harry good. He was special, innocent, and embodied the essence of good. Not to mention he was beautiful. His hair a jet black, looking wind tussled. Being slightly built but still petite, almost child-like. His skin a creamy pale color only marred by one scar. He had the greenest eyes, so expressive, changing shades with his mood.

Now that the dark lord was defeated, his father didn't mind Harry being his mate, in fact he was ecstatic, this would get the Malfoys' on the good side of the ministry again. Not to mention Harry was a pure blood. His mother came from a family of squibs so in all realities Harry was a pureblood. Draco would have his mate as soon as possible. It would be a little difficult with them still being in seventh year but easier then it was in fifth year. Harry and Draco were friends since they called a truce in sixth year after he defeated Voldemort that past summer. Draco also had many advantages as a prefect; he could wander the halls after crèche also had his own set of rooms because of his family's status.

Draco could easily get his mate. He had plenty of allies or goons who would help. Him. Pansy and Blaise were both very smart and the only people he would consider friends. Crabbe and Goyle would stupidly follow his orders; they were the muscles of any plans.

Great Hall-Beginning of the year feast

"Pansy, Blaise, I know I can trust you with a secret. Potter's my mate and I need your help." Draco said quietly while keeping an eye on his Harry.

"Damn, why did he have to be your mate? That's two of the hottest guys in school taken, by each other," Pansy sighed, "You know I'll help you in anyway possible."

Draco laughed; " you couldn't have got him anyway. He might be okay with some slytherins but not all."

"Just because he's your friend doesn't mean he'll go out with you. He might be straight for all I know," Pansy snorted.

"I know, for a fact, Harry still doesn't trust me. He will, most likely, not come willingly when I reveal he's my mate. I also know, for a fact, Harry is bi, so there is no conflict about his sexuality in my plans," Draco mused.

"You sound as if you own him Draco, He's a person not some expensive piece of jewelry," Blaise hissed.

" Well, in a way Blaise, I do. I will never completely 'own' Harry, he's too innocent. He will be more of a pet. You know I've wanted him since first year. Him being my mated is a special bonus. This means I'll have more control over him," Draco explained.

"Don't you care if he's angry with you?" Pansy asked.

"Of course I care if he's angry but he won't be. He will not be strong enough to resist the pull. Sometimes I feel bad taking such a wild, innocent boy, and turning him docile. But I will not have any mate that's mine be disobedient. He will learn obedience." Draco replied.

"You're right, if you can't turn him to our side; you'll have to have some type of control over him. Your dad can't have him fighting against him. Before you take him home he better be bonded to you." Blaise chipped in.

"I know Blaise; hopefully he'll see sense in having the Malfoy family line, as Lords. He should see sense in it, we need someone who has the right status to be lord and be able to see sense in letting mudblood's into the wizarding world. Father says after he sets up our government and I'm fully bonded to Harry, I take over the Lordship. I want you two as my advisors. With my power and our brains, we can get anything done. Once I start bonding with Harry, I want, when I'm not there, Crabbe and Goyle with him. I do not want him hurt in anyway; he will be protected at all cost. And they are not6 allowed to let him escape because even when we're fully bonded, I won't have complete control. Just enough to kept him in check." Draco explained.

" Won't you be able to find him if he escapes," asked Pansy.

"Yes, but how will I protect him if he is even a mile from the manor? You know People will be against the new regime, those people might try to hurt Harry. H will be able to stop aging when he comes of age and live forever with me, but he can still be hurt or killed. I want to avoid all dangerous situations when it comes to Harry, I love him, and it would kill me if he died." Draco whispered. " So, when is your dad going to strike and take over," Blaise asked?

"After Harry and me mate and he's sure I have some type of control over him," Draco replied.

" But, when will you have Harry," asked Pansy. "In two or three days depending on his will. I've Planned to fully mate with him on the Christmas holidays, " Draco replied, " He will defiantly be a beautiful in my bed."

"Can't wait till you get your 'Emerald' on our side. He'll be a great power added to our cause. He might not look strong on the outside but he is. Even I can't deny he's gorgeous and I'm going out with Violet, Pansy's sister." Blaise replied.

" 'Emerald', like the jewel, like his eyes, I like that nickname for him. Only I'll get to call him that" Draco said off handedly.


	2. Meeting with Severus

Disclaimer" I don't own J.K. Rowlings books. I just borrow her characters for a while.  
Tidbits: My other beta has reconsidered betaing my story. She hasn't positively said yes but it's better then nothing. My beta that still seems to want to edit my story will be extremely pissed off. I warn that this chapter will be relatively not long because I never asked the audience what they want. I had the main plot in my head but I can work suggestions in. Besides you never know what will happen. I've got the story planned, right, or do I? I am sorry I didn't warn you about the possible rape. The plot might totally change now that my beta is back.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter two. Meeting with Severus.After feast  
  
"Severus, I need a favor," Draco said while walking through his doors. " Draco, you may be my godson but, you should still knock. Now what exactly do you need help with? I know you pride yourself in not needing help," Severus sneered. " I need you to have a potions project with Harry and me partnered," Draco asked. "Ah, so potter's your mate. He will be challenging to get but, then Malfoys have always been know to bit off more then they can chew. I'll help you on one condition, you must have Potter under control before you take him to the manor," Severus said sternly. "I know Severus, don't worry I have it handled. All you have to do is assign the project and partners. I need Granger and weasel out of commission. Weasel I'd pair with a demanding partner and Granger with someone stupid but, not lazy. Is that enough information," asked Draco? " Yes and I can see you're excited about your mate. As much as I hate to admit it but he's one of the best choices. Smart, strong, pure blood, rich, and not related to the Malfoys yet. Your father, now that Voldemort is gone, must be very proud." Severus replied. "Oh he is, as for me, well; I've liked Harry for a long time. I guess it was vampire instincts. He will be under control, Severus; I told you last year any mate of mine would have to learn obedience. I'll see you tomorrow, Severus," Draco said as he exited the room.  
  
So opinions?  
1. Harry bonds with Draco knowing nothing of future impending darkness.  
2. Harry rebel at first but starts warming up to Draco 3. Draco having to use full charm powers and take Harry by force. (Which will have Draco raping Harry)  
4.other opinions.  
  
Another poll Should Draco stay dark or not? I think yes! But you could change that. 


	3. Kiddnapped

I'm so sorry this took so long I've been on punishment, my computer crashed twice, I had to break up with my boyfriend (we were trying to have a long distance relationship), and I had to go to three funerals. Okay so I would like to thank my reviewers. I can't list you right now b/c I only have an hour to type this and I'm doing it with no before had preparation. I have a general idea.  
I would like to thank my beta that now knows that she cannot verbally abuse me and get away with it hahaha. So I am now rebelling against my beta. My subconscious and muses should help me through this instead. I have already started on four but my teacher took the page!  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"This year Newt classes will start of with partners. I have set them up and they are unchangeable. Hermione and Blaise will make the wolfs bane potion. Ron and Pansy will make the underwater breathing potion... Harry and Draco will do the imperius potion. This will be an in-class-brewing project. But you should discuss the process you are making with you partner," Snape semi-yell. The bell rang and everyone got up to leave.  
Draco really got a good look at Harry then. He was bent over his book bag packing up his supplies. It certainly gave Draco a wonderful view of his Harry's ass. He had changed a little. He had grown a little making him half an inch shorter then Draco. Harry was dressed in low-rise khakis and a white t-shirt that rose up to show his midriff. He had also gotten rid of his glasses. He was slightly built but still slender. His petite waist led to his hips that helped shape his ass.  
'Well, I'll have to take him shopping. His clothes might be better then fifth year but he is to be by my side, he needs black cloths. Possibly leather, something to show off his curves. When I get this wild treasure in my bed.' Draco mused; 'So Snape chose a potion that he knows I have in my chambers. Snape has given me extra time to draw Harry into my web. This means I will start the plan as soon as possible.'

Harry's table

"Hey, guys," Harry greeted. "Hi," Ron and Hermione greeted together. They were kind of distracted. "I have a potions project with Malfoys," Harry said. "All right if you go missing we know you're with Malfoy," Ron mumbled as he stared at Hermione. "How did you get in advance potions when not even Hermione make it," Semus asked, "You must be very smart Harry." Harry knew Semus was hitting on him. Harry's eyes went wide when he felt Semus' hand on top of his leg. He stiffened when he felt the hand move to his inner thigh. He blushed when it started to crept up toward his manhood." Semus, Please stop," Harry whispered. Seamus let his hand fall.

Seamus' POV

He was angry, very much so. He would get Harry in his grasp soon enough none the less. He always gets what he wants. He knew he had to take it slowly though, because Harry was still a virgin. I will get him.

Draco's' POV

Draco could smell Harry's confusion and uneasiness when the Irishmen put his hand on his mate's leg. Draco went livid. How dare someone touch his innocent pet? No one touched his precious jewel.  
Draco truly didn't know Harry had stayed so innocent when girls and boys were throwing themselves at him. He would take his chance to take Harry after dinner. No one would soil his prize.

Harry's POV

"I'm going for a walk, don't wait up," Harry said. Harry walked out of the great hall and started to wander around the halls. He had the marauders map so he could add hidden rooms to the map. Walking was his way to organize his taughts' and just have some quiet time. No one seemed to bother him when he was walking the long halls of hogwarts.

Draco's' POV

He wanted to do this alone. He didn't want to risk anyone hurting his Harry. He was taking the subtle road. He was going to knock him out with a cloth that would make him sleep for about two hours. He silently crept behind Harry.

3rd person POV

Harry felt an arm reach around his waist. He started to scream but a thick cloth stopped it. He started to struggle against strong arms. "Shh, Harry, I will not hurt you, relax," the stranger whispered. Harry was not going to calm down but he started to feel his limps get heavy and then darkness.

Draco's POV

Harry's absence for the weekend was explained in a letter sent by Severus to the boy's dorm. Draco lifted Harry's limp body into his arms. He was light, it seems he would have to bring a big breakfast for Harry. Draco walked into his rooms, beyond his bedroom to the room he had set up for Harry. He laved him down on the king-size bed. Draco really didn't have a more beautiful procession. He brushed a few stands back from Harry's face. He bent down and kissed his forehead. "You are mine; you just don't know it yet. I will not let you go, you are mine," Draco whispered.  
-  
I know it's short. I working on revamping part of chapter four b/c I really like some of your Ideas. Teasers: I really think Harry will be a vampire real soon and what will happen since it's mating season for Draco?  
PS I am running out of pet name for Harry. If you have any please review with them. Thank You! 


	4. Marking

A/N: Sorry this story took such a long break. I am not giving up any of my stories I have just been extremely busy. I really need a beta; some one who is a slave driver and sends me lots of e-mails, gives me dead lines, and forces me to write longer chapters. I need someone with really good story advice. I can really be lazy on my updates as you can see. I think I can update more then one today though. Cuz I called in sick. He He, I know it was bad but, you shouldn't complain you're getting a chapter to the story.

* * *

Vampyre's obsession

Chapter 4

Draco's rooms

Harry woke with a slight headache.

"Where am I," Harry asked? The room he was in was dimly lit so shadows were cast everywhere. The four poster bed he sat upon had a mountain of silk pillows, silk sheets, and a down comforter. The room was lavishly filled with furniture. Who ever kidnapped him had no intention of killing him it seemed like.

"You are in my quarters, in Hogwarts," Draco answered.

Harry gasped, "Draco? I demand you release me now. This had better be a joke."

"This isn't a joke, Harry," Draco replied, " just hear me out, Okay?"

Harry narrowed his eyes, " Alright Draco, I trust you not to hurt me. So why was it so important to kidnap me?"

"Finningin had his hands all over you. I couldn't let him have you, your mine," Draco growled at the memory.

" Why would that bother you, Draco? My personal life should be none of your business unless we're dating and we're not," Harry replied.

"Harry you are my business. Haven't you heard the rumors of me being a Vampyre and trying to find my mate," Draco asked, hurt.

"Yeah but what does that have to do with me, unless..." Harry stopped in mid-sentence.

"You're my mate Harry," Draco finished.

Harry paused in thought; "this isn't a joke, is it?"

"No, Harry. I'm being completely truthful. I wouldn't lie about something like this," Draco said seriously.

"Well then we have to tell Dumbledore. I don't know how he'll react," Harry said, climbing out of bed. Harry reached about two feet away, when he felt a tugging at his wrist. Harry looked down; a chain around his wrist was chained to the bedpost.

"Why," Harry asked, his green eyes wide.

"Why are you chained to the wall," Draco finished?

Harry nodded mutely.

(A/N: I was going to leave it there but... I'm not that cruel, or am I)

"That's really hard to explain," Draco sighed, " I love you Harry and the chain is more for my assurance that you are safe then anything else. I really don't want you wondering around while it's mating season. Every vampyre in the forest would smell you."

"Why would they only smell me? Wouldn't they smell other people in the castle," Harry asked?

Draco smiled, " Your innocent, wild, and pretty. Three very strong attributes Vampyre's look for in a mate. You're originally my mate but technically any vampyre could turn you and have their wicked way with you."

Harry cautiously climbed back onto the bed, hugging his knees.

"If I promised to stay with you, here in your rooms, and not tell Dumbledore we're mates. Will you unchain me," Harry asked?

"If you promise to take my mark," Draco replied.

"What's you mark," Harry asked, confused?

"It's something to identify mates by. It's magically applied and can never be taken off," Draco answered rolling his selves up to reveal a tiny dragon tattoo.

"Will it hurt," Harry asked, not liking the idea of pain.

"No. Will you take the mark," Draco asked.

Harry nodded his head.

"Lay back on the bed and lift your shirt up," Draco ordered.

Harry lied back lifting his shirt. Draco approached him, lowering Harry's pants slightly to reveal a slender, pale hip. Draco applied his wand to the crevasse line leading down into the pants and mutters the spell to apply the mark. A silver dragon slowly appears on Harry's hip, making the skin tingle slightly.

"There and when anyone dares to venture this low on you, love, they will know you belong to me," Draco said sternly.

Harry felt himself drift off to sleep. He could barely feel the chain leaving his wrist and Draco climbing into bed behind him, Draco pulling him into his strong chest.

"Sleep, pet, I will watch over you," Draco whispered.

* * *

I know it's short! But I have great plans for the next chapter. In a couple of chapters it will be Harry's POV.

I know Harry seems OOC but remember my Harry is the attention-starved child at home. He gets verbally abused, his friends aren't as close as he wished them to be, and he wants love where ever he can find it plus, he wants someone who loves him so much they want to take care of him and pamper him. After all he's such a small fragile looking boy who had to defeat Voldemort at age of 15. Plus I have a little bit of writer's block.


	5. Saving you

A/N Hi, long time no write. I know it's been a while hasn't it! Well I thought to celebrate the new book I would start typing all my new chapters and I have a new story too. It's a crossover, it's harry/legalos slash, I just have a thing for hot guys getting together. I have three days off in a row so I can write, re-do my room, clean my house, and read the new book (which I have not started yet, it will be my treat when I finish hanging all my new pictures in my house.)

So don't review with spoilers from the new book since I have not read it. I have been planning my trips for next year, I just got back from New York a couple of week ago, and I am going to Las Vegas for Christmas, San Francisco for spring break, and am planning to go to China for summer break. I have been really busy between work, planning trips, re-doing my room, etc. I've been so stressed; I've been jogging for two hours a day, once in the morning then at night. I died my hair black (My mom flipped), and I have been making pudding, cake, etc. each day so I can eat it, I'm an emotional eater. Look at me ranting about my life.

Anyway thanks for the reviews. I can't answer them this time, my email erased them all. Oh and I recommend the game 'kingdom hearts' it is awesome!

Oh and anyone looking for a beta, I now do it for anyone who needs their story beta-ed. I really good at it.

Oh, anyway on with the story!

* * *

_Previously:_

"_There, when anyone dares to venture this low on you, love, they will know you belong to me," Draco said sternly._

_Harry felt himself drift off to sleep. He could barely feel the chain leaving his wrist and Draco climbing into bed behind him, Draco pulling him into his strong chest._

"_Sleep, pet, I will watch over you," Draco whispered._

**Chapter 5: Needing the Protector**

Harry's PoV

The sun streamed through the curtains in to my eyes but I didn't wish to open them. I felt safe, wherever I was but the sun wouldn't allow it. I slowly opened my eyes, seeing an arm draped around me; last night rushed into my mind.

'What have I done,' Harry thought.

Harry started whimpering and scrambling around, trying to escape Draco's arms. Draco's response was to tighten his hold on Harry's waist. Draco had fallen asleep sometime in the night but it didn't make him any less possessive.

Harry finally wiggled his way out of Draco's arms. He turned to the clock, seeing it was seven in the morning. He absently rubbed the tattoo on his hip. He rolled down his waistband stroking the tiny dragon.

'What have I done,' Harry thought.

Harry rushed to the door, out of Draco's room into the hallway. He ran out onto the Hogwarts grounds. He didn't care where he was headed just as song as it was away from Draco and everyone else at school. He finally couldn't run anymore and collapsed on the ground. Trees surrounded him but he really didn't care where he was. As the boy caught his breath, a creature stalked out from in between the trees, a vampyre, he had dirty blonde hair and violet eyes.

The Vampyre's eyes roamed the heavily panting body just a few feet away. The boy was gorgeous with silk white skin, black, wild ebony hair, and lagoon green eyes.

"Well look what wild beauty heaven has sent to earth today. And to me of all creatures," the vampire said, walking closer.

Harry shot up; his eye's wide as he clearly saw the fangs located in his mouth.

Harry backed away, "Stay away from me."

"Shh, my beauty. I won't hurt you," the vampyre said soothingly.

Harry scrambled to his feet, trying desperately to get away; he had rushed so fast out of the castle he didn't even look for his wand. He backed into a tree, causing a yelp to escape his lips. The vampyre moved forward, pinning him to the tree. The Vampyre's hands roamed his body until the wondering hands found his groin. He pushed the vampyre with all his strength. He moved the vampyre a few feet.

'Help someone,' Harry thought desperately. Just then his tattoo began to glow beneath his cloths.

"I'm taking you home," the vampyre said, speeding towards Harry. Just when the vampyre was about to reach him something flashed in front of him causing the vampyre to slam into a nearby tree.

Draco stood directly in front of him, panting with his fangs out.

"You are taking him nowhere, he belongs to me," Draco huffed.

"Draco," Harry exclaims, jumping up, securing himself into Draco's chest.

Draco quickly checks for injuries, then tightly wraps his arms around Harry.

"You shouldn't have run off like that, I got so worried when I felt the mark burning."

"I'm sorry, I just woke up and all I felt was shock. I ran out and before I knew it I was in the forest," Harry said trembling.

Draco sniffed, " He touched you didn't he?"

"You are not to leave my site again. I will talk to Severus about you moving into my room," Draco growled.

Harry nodded, he almost felt relief, after the war, he just didn't feel like doing anything. He thought he would never find someone to love, Draco just seemed to want to love him and take care of him, who was he to refuse fate.

* * *

That's the end boys and girls. I promise to update tomorrow morning too, Okay-dokey.

Remember no spoilers in the reviews. I already know what happens, kind of. I know who dies. Yeah! Is all I have to say if it's the person I think it is. I still miss Sirius, he will probably be in this story, not sure yet, let me know if you think I should. I defiantly need help on all my stories; I'm having a little bit of writer's block. I think it's over now, though.


End file.
